Well tools (such as, drill bits and reamers) can include cutters for cutting into formation rock. However, in some situations, cutters can become damaged. Damaged cutters can reduce a rate of penetration through formation rock and can require time-consuming (and, thus, expensive) replacement. Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of constructing cutters for use in well tools.